1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty caps and more specifically to novelty caps having areas which may be opened or detached to mimic an open, retractable roof stadium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, it appears that novelty caps which have areas that open-up to mimic an open, retractable roof stadium do not exist. Novelty hats with openable areas would probably be of interest to sports fans who buy novelty sports items to show their enthusiasm for a particular sports team.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for novelty hats with areas that open-up to mimic retractable roof stadiums.